Avrusa Sarethi
Avrusa Sarethi is a Dunmer alchemist who lives in Sarethi Farm with her sister. Background Avrusa Sarethi is found at the Sarethi Farm in The Rift. She was once an alchemist with her own shop in Morrowind. Her family purchased the farm and they moved there after they escaped Morrowind shortly after the great mountain exploded. After a few years, Sinderion showed up and asked to stay for a while. He ended up staying for a few decades, becoming an uncle of sorts. During this time, he taught Avrusa Sarethi how to grow Nirnroot and she has been doing it ever since. To grow it, the juice of the Jazbay Grapes is needed; bringing 20 of them to her will get you rewarded with 5 random potions. Interactions Smooth Jazbay Avrusa needs the Dragonborn to gather her 20 Jazbay Grapes for use in her cultivation of the Nirnroots in her garden. Marriage She is a possible candidate for marriage if the Dragonborn completes her Jazbay Grapes quest. A Return To Your Roots She is also the person to bring the Crimson Nirnroot to. (She requires 30 of them for research.) Quests *Smooth Jazbay *A Return To Your Roots Trivia *The Sarethis were a prominent family of House Redoran in and were next in line to rule after the player became Hortator. *Avrusa Sarethi offers 10 per Nirnroot brought to her. It's possible to pick the eight Nirnroot plants from Avrusa's garden while she watches and immediately sell them to her. *If the Dragonborn is married with Avrusa, she will have the conversation option "There's a lot of nirnroot around here" available regardless of where she is (e.g., Breezehome in Whiterun). * If asked "how are the kids" while living at Lakeview Manor, she will complain about being attacked by spiders and wolves. *Her married comments are different from those of many of the other marriage prospects. **Upon moving her to Breezehome in Whiterun, she may comment "I've seen bigger houses. But it's yours, so I like it.." **As you pass by: "What do you need, Love? Ask anything." Also: "You and I, we're the only two people in Skyrim worth loving. That's what I think." **When asked if the store has made any money: "Of course it has! Would you expect anything less of me?" **When asked to move somewhere else: "Oh, really?! And where were you thinking?" **Upon exiting her conversation menu: "Leaving? Take the world by storm, dearest!" * With subtitles on, a small typo can be found when initiating a conversation with her beginning with "There's a lot of nirnroot around here." When finishing it, she will say "He taught me everything he knew about the nirnroot and its strange properties," though the text says ''He taught me everything he know about the nirnroot and its strange properties. '' *It is likely that her shop was located in the city of Mournhold, as her sister states that she would be fine if they moved back there. Bugs *Speaking to her with 20 Jazbay Grapes in your inventory may cause Skyrim to crash. If this happens, simply drop the Jazbay Grapes on the ground, speak to her, exit the conversation, pick up the Jazbay Grapes, then speak with her again. * Sometimes the marriage ceremony will stall when it comes the hero's turn to say vows. Make sure you save prior to entering the chapel for the wedding. * After marrying Avrusa and choosing to live with her at Sarethi Farm, she may not give you a key to her house. Consequently, the door will be locked (novice), and detection while picking the lock will result in a bounty. If you wait until about 6:30pm, the door should be unlocked, and the house may be entered to complete the "visit your spouse's house" miscellaneous quest, but it will again be locked any time Avrusa and her sister are outside. Appearances * de:Avrusa Sarethi ru:Авруза Сарети Category:Skyrim: Alchemists Category:Skyrim: Dunmer Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Skyrim: Females Category:Skyrim: Marriage